Once Upon A Time, I wrote some Oneshots
by ImJustATeenageFangirl
Summary: Just some OUAT One shots


Disclaimer: Robin's not dead *Happy* Emma rolled off of Killian, panting and out of breath. "That was amazing" she said, breathing heavily Killian was too exhausted to do anything. "Yeah" he said, tired. Emma chuckled and laid down in front of Killian so they were spooning. "Night babe." she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. "Love you!" *3 weeks later* Emma woke up with the strangest feeling. She rushed to the bathroom and got to the toilet in the nick of time, only to violently throw up. She wiped her mouth and looked up. Something caught her eye, a box of pads. Her face went from confused to realisation. Shed forgotten her pills last week. No. She couldn't be. She tiptoed back into the bedroom and got dressed. Killian was still asleep. As soon as she was dressed, she rushed downstairs to find her mother sitting with a cup of tea on the sofa, in her dressing gown. "Hey Emma! How did you sleep?" Snow asked. "Just fine," she replied. Snow looked happy, until Emma continued "Until I woke up and had to rush to the bathroom to throw up" Mary Margaret looked at her confused, until a look of realisation dawned on her face. "Are you..." she asked softly. "I don't know, I was just going to head to the pharmacy." Emma replied. "Do you want me to come with you?" "Yes please Mom" *at the pharmacy* They were in the pregnancy test aisle, looking at them. "Shall I just buy a normal one and a ClearBlue?" Emma asked. "Yeah that's probably a good idea" Snow replied. "Emma? What are you doing buying those?" They heard someone say. Emma turned round to see Regina standing next to them. "Well I could ask you the same question!" Emma snapped. Wow, hormones already. "Sorry Gina. I just... I think I'm pregnant." "Oh for gods sake. Me too!" Gina replied "Uh guys, I hate to kill the conversation, but we should probably get back so you can take the test, Emma." Snow butted in. "Okay. Bye Gina, and uh... Good luck?" Regina laughed "You too Emma" *back home* Emma opened the door quietly and headed to the bathroom. "I'll wait on the sofa" Mary Margaret said. "K." *sitting on the sofa waiting for the results.* Beep. There went Emma's timer. "OK, time to check!" Emma said, faking cheeriness. "Alright." her Mom replied. Emma lifted up the tests to her face. Positive, and 2 weeks pregnant. "Wow. Okay." "Congratulations!" Snow squealed, hugging her daughter. Emma was too shocked to reply. "Congratulations what, what's happened?" Hook said, sauntering into the room. Emma jumped as he came up behind the sofa and hugged her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. "What are these?" Killian said, grabbing them. His mouth formed an 'o' as he took in what they said. Emma stood up and walked around the sofa. "Emma, what are these and why does it say pregnant?" He asked quietly. Emma was scared to reply. She didn't know what Hook would think. "Swan. Are you pregnant?" Emma nodded, looking down and not saying a word. She suddenly felt Killian's arms around her. "We're going to have a baby? I'm going to be a father?" He replied, a hint of excitement in his voice. "Yeah" His lips came crashing down onto hers. She was surprised but welcomed it, kissing him back. He pulled away. "Emma, what's wrong?" He asked. "Are you happy?" She asked. "Of course I'm happy! I'm going to be a father!" He replied. "Really?" "Yes!" She hugged him hard. "I love you Killian." "I love you too Swan." "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" her fathers voice shouted, breaking the moment. "I love you?" Killian replied "That's not what he meant babe." "EMMA'S PREGNANT?" David shouted 'Oh, shit' Killian thought. "Charming!" Snow shouted at him. "Not now Snow, I have someone to beat up!" "No you don't Dad." Emma said. "He got my daughter PREGNANT!" Emma quickly cast a protection spell *protego* over herself, Hook and... The baby. "Dad, be happy for me. Be happy for us. We're happy!" She said "Please don't do this Dad" "You're happy?" He asked. "Yes." "Well I want you to be happy, so I guess I dontd have someone to beat up." "I guess you don't" Emma replied. Snow pulled David back as Emma got rid of the protection spell. "We're happy." A/N Well that was cute. Tell me what you thought! Post a review! 


End file.
